loonatheworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Yves
) | birth_place = Busan, South Korea | height = 164cm | weight = 46kg | blood = B | nicknames = Ha Ibeu (하이브) (main) Various others; see below. | color = Burgundy | animal = Swan | fruit = Apple | reveal = November 14, 2017 | position = Main Dancer, Lead Vocalist | single = "new" | previous = Choerry | next = Chuu }}Yves (Hangul: 이브) is the ninth revealed member of LOOΠΔ and a member and leader of its third sub-unit, LOOΠΔ / yyxy. She was born as Ha Soo Young (Hangul: 하수영) on May 24, 1997 in Busan, South Korea. She debuted on November 14, 2017 as a member and subsequently released her solo single album "Yves" on November 28, 2017. Early life She was born in Busan, then at some point later moved to Yangsan, South Gyeongsang Province (Gyeongsangnam-do). She joined a dance academy in Busan, "Dance Up Academy"Dance Up Academy - YouTube Channel. On October 25, 2015, she appeared for the first time on their YouTube channel, on the video titled "Dance Up Jr : K-Pop Cover Dance". She appeared on several videos, that can be found in this playlist. She appeared on their YT channel for the last time on a choreography video, "Reddy - 생각해 : E:Na Choreography" published on July 15, 2016. According to fanaccounts, she was a trainee under Hunus Entertainment (ELRIS' agency). She trained with ELRIS' Bella and DIA's Eunchae, and apparently almost debuted with Bella. Yves met Bella in 2014/2015 so she may have joined Hunus Entertainment in 2014/2015.Fanaccount - ELRIS BellaFanaccount - ELRIS Bella 2Fanaccount - DIA Eunchae Before joining BlockBerryCreative, Yves was a part of a dance group at D-Pop Studio (by Dream Vocal & Dance Academy), in Seoul.D-Pop Congratulating Yves (Korean) Yves said she joined the group secretly because her mother was against it.SBS Love FM Translations She studied really hard and ranked #11 in her studies at school, but in Grade 11 revealed her secret to her mother because she really wanted to become a singer. Yves was last seen with the dance group one month before her reveal, when they released a dance cover (October 18, 2017).TWICE "One More Time" Dance Cover On October 24, 2017, a blog posted a congratulatory message for 'Ha Soo Young' for passing Polaris Entertainment's audition.Congratulation post for Ha Sooyoung, who passed Polaris' audition At some point in the latter half of 2017 after September, Yves was accepted as a trainee at Polaris Entertainment.Dream Vocal & Dance Academy Accepted Trainee List (Korean) Despite her audition not being ideal, as she was only notified the night before, she was accepted the next day after performing a song and original choreography. Similar to other members, she was transferred to BlockBerryCreative at some point in order to become a member. History LOOΠΔ= Yves debuted on November 14, 2017 as a member of LOOΠΔ and subsequently released her solo single album "Yves" on November 28, 2017. Yves debuted as a member and leader of LOOΠΔ / yyxy with members Chuu, Go Won and Olivia Hye on May 30, 2018 with the mini-album beauty&thebeat. LOOΠΔ as a complete group debuted on August 19, 2018 at their concert LOONAbirth with the release of + + on August 20, 2018. During the first day of the LOONAVERSE Concerts, on February 16, 2019, Yves sustained a small injury to her nose due to an accident involving YeoJin. She managed to perform throughout the rest of the concert; and while on the second day she had to refrain from dancing, she still was still allowed to sing. Yves starred in The Gashinas, a 4-episode television variety show that began airing on May 19, 2019. |-| Predebut Reveal= The first teaser that BlockBerryCreative revealed was released on November 6, 2017. Caption: 이미 시작 된 새로운 소녀의 이야기 (A new girl’s story has already begun) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The second teaser photo was released on November 13, 2017. Caption: 이브, 사과를 깨물다. (Yves, bite an apple.)⠀⠀⠀⠀⠀ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The third teaser photo was released on November 15, 2017. Caption: 이브 가 만든 새로운 에덴 (A new Eden Yves made)⠀ ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fourth teaser photo was released on November 16, 2017. Caption: 이브 의 시간 (Time of Yves) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The fifth teaser photo was released on November 17, 2017. Caption: 나를 봐줘 이제 (Look at me now) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The sixth teaser was released on November 18, 2017. Caption: 날아올라 이제 (Fly up now) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The seventh photo was released on November 19, 2017. Caption: 새로운 내가 날 알게 된 거야 (The new me finally finds out who I am) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The eighth photo was released on November 20, 2017. Caption: all my life, by my life ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• The ninth teaser was released on November 21, 2017. Caption: Yves, clue(less) ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••• MUSIC VIDEO TEASERS: The [Teaser 이달의 소녀/이브 (LOONA/Yves) "new"] was released on YouTube on November 23, 2017. The 이달의 소녀/이브 (LOONA/Yves) "new" Teaser was released on V LIVE November 24, 2017. Profile * Stage Name: Yves (이브) * Birth Name: Ha Soo Young (하수영, 河秀映) * Name Meaning(s): Soo means excellent/elegant and Young means to reflect light. So her real name (with chinese characters) means "To reflect light with excellence".Meaning of Yves' name w/ chinese characters * Nickname(s): Ha Ibeu (하이브), Ibeu Day (이브데이), Eevie (이브이), Sugu (수구), Soobong-i (수봉이), Ha Soo (하스), Topema (토페마) Go Won, Soft/Squishy Jaguar, Sooyooe her friends * Birth date: May 24, 1997 (age ) * Horoscope: Gemini * Blood type: B * Birth place: Busan, South Korea * Current residence: LOOΠΔ Dormitory, Seoul, South Korea * Roommates: Chuu, Go Won, Olivia Hye * Family: Mother, older sister * Body statistics: 164 cm (height), 46 kg (weight), 240mm (shoe size), 12 (ring size)Fanaccount - Ring size * Education: Hyoam High School (graduated) * Languages: Korean (fluent), English (minimal), Japanese (currently learning) * Position: Officially undetermined. Unofficially main dancer. * Instruments: '''Piano (+ learning a bit of guitar for LOONA Studio) * '''Hobbies: Reading, teasing kids, kicking Go Won's bed * Likes: Everyone, spicy taste, animals (especially her Shih Tzu 'Haneul', who's 10+ years old) * Dislikes: Fallen hair (from Olivia Hye?), cold things, knocking in the morning * Personality: Hard-working, motherly, chic, comical, witty, occasionally pessimistic Discography Single albums * ''Yves'' (2017) Mini-albums * ''beauty&thebeat'' (2018) (as part of yyxy) Duet * Girl's Talk (with Chuu) from ''Chuu'' (2017) Filmography Variety Shows Music Video Appearances Trivia * Her zodiac sign is Gemini. * She was born at 4:50PM, in Busan.Fanaccount - Time of birth * She is the leader of LOOΠΔ yyxy. * She is the second oldest in LOOΠΔ. * She is the oldest in LOOΠΔ / yyxy. * Yves is the tallest member. * She represents 'faith' in yyxy. * She was a trainee for 3 weeks. * Yves performed "24 hours" by Sunmi for her audition. ** Because she said she could create choreography, she had to dance to a song by ODD EYE CIRCLE on the spot. * Despite her name ("Sooyoung") meaning "to swim", Yves cannot swim. * She used to model for clothing brand MariShe.Model Page for MariShe * She covered TWICE's "One More Time" with a dance group.TWICE "One More Time" Dance Cover * Her role models are Suzy and Sunmi.Fanaccount - Role model SuzySunmi - Role model180910 | LOONA on SBS Love FM OldSchool (ENG SUB) * Yves is a 'successful fan'. On her instagram Sunmi posted a pic of the fanletter Yves wrote her, thus acknowledging her existence. Yves managed to deliver her letter to Sunmi through her dance teacher who knows Sunmi's choreographer. * She has a strong Busan saturi (regional dialect from Busan) when speaking Korean, which is why according to her during a fan sign, she was hesitant to speak much. Nowadays that's not a problem anymore since she learnt to tone it down whenever she wants. * Characteristics: bunny teeth, sharp chin, long limbs, deep voice, jokester, witty * She believes aliens exist somewhere. (@Relay VLIVE) When she was young, she liked watching shows about space. First meeting with the other members - First impression VS current image ViVi= *She picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her (picked out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast - Yves, Jinsoul, Kim Lip, Chuu and her): ** ViVi thought Yves would be quiet. But after living with her, she finds her very funny.180913 | NCT night night w/ LOONA (ENGSUB) ** ViVi: "Yves was in these super feminine photoshoots when I first saw her but now she's a very funny member"091318 | Questionnaire sheets from NCT's Night Night (Vivi, Kim Lip, Yves, Jinsoul, Chuu) (trans. by Litell_Johnn) |-|JinSoul= * Yves met Jinsoul for the first time at the dorm and JinSoul said 'Hey? We’re the same age' to her as soon as she saw her. Yves said JinSoul’s hair is really messy after she get up so she looks like a scientist who failed her experiments.Yves and Jinsoul's first meeting JinSoul picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: * JinSoul: "Yves had this image like she was meek and straight-laced, but she's so down-to-earth and the funniest girl in the world, a friend who fits really well with me!"180911 Odd Eye Circle Relationship Charts with Chic News (translation by Litell_Johnn on reddit |-|Kim Lip= *She picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her (picked out of the members present during their NCT Nigh Night radio broadcast - Vivi, Yves, JinSoul, Chuu and her): ** Kim Lip: "I thought Yves unnie was a really mild-mannered unnie. She has become so different now..." |-|Chuu= * Yves met her at a dance ? academy, before joining BlockBerryCreative. Chuu was sitting very quietly in a cap. Yves thought Chuu was a quiet and shy person, and that she could befriend her because of that. She stopped her in a elevator to ask for her number. They became friends and ended up starring in a web drama together (a cameo) as a part time job.Yves and Chuu's first meetingYves and Chuu's first meeting bis * Chuu's first impression of Yves - Chuu: "Yves looked friendly but was somewhat cold. (Yves denied that statement) She was cold... Yves You were smiling brightly. So I wanted to get closer to her. And I talked to her and she was somewhat cold...So I thought "maybe I was wrong"...But she talked back to me. I could feel she was a very nice person."LOONA - Hi High - Debut VLIVE (english subbed) - choose the second english subs option ** Since Yves was the one who approached Chuu first, she denied this statement. Chuu picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time she met her: * Chuu: "Yves unnie seemed very shy at first, but now she's the comedian and boss unnie :) "180912 | Yves, Chuu & Olivia Hye Relationship Charts (trans. by Litell_Johnn) |-|HeeJin= *Yves was filming when she first met HeeJin. ** Heejin: "I think the member who broke my first impression the most was Yves?! I first met her while she was filming. She looked very elegant there, because she was in a dress, with her hair down, in an unfamiliar environment. But when I saw her in the practice room, her casual attire was all hip-hop, dancing in a crop tee, short pants, and stuff, and she was dancing. So I was surprised, since I didn't expect her casual attire to be like that at all." ** Yves: "When I first met HeeJin, there was a staff next to her. And they said, 'actually HeeJin is only partially-Korean. Her grandmother is Russian.' And I took their word for it. ... I really believed that. ... After a week they said 'that was a lie.'" *** The staff pulled that prank often. Go Won also fell for it. Yves thought it was true because of HeeJin's nose which she finds very pretty. Differences between first impression and current image * Members who picked Yves as the member whose image changed the most from the first time they met her: ViVi, JinSoul, Kim Lip, Chuu, HeeJin * To Yves, the members whose image changed the most from the first time she met them are: ** Kim Lip.180913 | NCT night night w/ LOONA (ENGSUB) *** Yves: "Kim Lip had a scary aura like I'd have been okay treating her as unnie, but she's actually sloppy." ** Chuu (said during LOONA Studio) Group dynamics Yves & ViVi: * ViVi is the only member older than Yves, so she's the only member she has to "respect" and with whom she has to use formal speech and honorifics. Yves can't tease her as much as she teases other members. 1997 line * Yves, JinSoul and HaSeul were all born in 1997. They're same-aged "friends" so they don't have to use formal speech and honorifics amongst themselves. Yves & JinSoul * both were born in 1997. * A secret compliment for Yves: ** JinSoul: "Yves is pretty too when she smiles". ** JinSoul said that Yves has a 'first love' type of smile.Fanaccount - First love smile * A secret compliment for JinSoul: ** Yves: "JinSoul gives good hugs, you know? When you're feeling down, hugs are very good for that" * They attended the same training academy but probably not at the same time. * JinSoul likes to imitate Yves' Busan dialect/accent. Yves & HaSeul * both are leaders of their respective sub-unit * both were born in 1997. * A secret compliment for HaSeul? ** Yves: "HaSeul is a good listener."Fanaccount - Compliments for 97' line Yves, Kim Lip & Chuu * Kim Lip proposed a name for the Yves+Kim Lip+Chuu trio: "KimKamUn" (김감언) which stands for "unnies who can't deal with Kim Jiwoo".Unnies who can't deal with Kim Jiwoo - at a fansign Yves & Kim Lip * call their duo "Lipves" * both are leaders of their respective sub-unit. * both have a red shade as their representative color. * get along well. Tease each other a lot. Yves & Chuu * yyxy members and roommates. * met before predebut at a dance academy. See "first meeting with the other members" section * Because they're close, Yves teases Chuu a lot. * Yves' strenghts according to Chuu: "Yves unnie's strenght is that while she might not seem like it, she is very witty and humorous. And she doesn't lack anything on the performance side. I keep a very close eye on her. (Laughing) My score for her is 100/100."eNews24 - Strengths and Weaknesses of LOONA (190313) * Yves' weaknesses according to Chuu: "And her downside. She gets up late" * Yves' compliment to Chuu:hello82 - Kpop Stars try In-N-Out - LOONA ** Yves: "Chuu, you always talk kindly, very energetic, and has a powerful voice. Whenever I feel down, you keep me busy." ** Chuu laughing:"Like, chaotic?" ** Yves: "Yes chaotic. But thank you for keeping me busy!" ** Chuu disturbed by a bug: "Oh, a bug!" ** Yves: "Am I a bug to you?" Yves & HeeJin * both part of the unofficial "dance/performance line" * HeeJin's strenghts according to Yves: "Her strenght is...She looks so pretty from the front, but Heejin's charm point is her side profile. Her nose is seriously so pretty. She's so pretty I actually believed the lie that her grandma was from Russia." * Heejin's weaknesses according to Yves: "Her downside is... She buys too much stuff. She shops too much, so ... when I try to get in our house, there will be a pile of deliveries, and almost all of it will be hers. Yeah. Heejin Please, reduce it a bit." * Yves & HyunJin * might be the most awkward together. * HyunJin once forgot Yves' name. * HyunJin was participating in MIXNINE while Yves was preparing her debut. Yves wasn't a trainee for long so they might not have met each other before Yves' debut. Yves & Go Won * yyxy members and roommates. * Yves considers Go Won her bestfriend in the group. (unrequited feeling) Yves & Choerry * part of the unofficial "dance line" Yves & Olivia Hye * yyxy members and roommates. ** Olivia Hye sleeps in the bunk bed above Yves. * They have kind of a love & hate sister-like relationship. * Second oldest and second youngest duo. * Yves sometimes call Olivia Hye "Ha Hyejoo" (Ha is Yves' own family name, as in she adopted her). * Yves is the member Olivia Hye likes to tease the most. She knows how to push her buttons.Fact in Star | TMI segment * From anecdotes, it seems like Olivia Hye is trying to usurp Yves' status as yyxy's leader; leader "Wallabia Hye" * Yves: "Olivia Hye and I fight every single second though"Fanaccount - Hyeves' feud * Olivia Hye once jokingly called her her enemy. * They both have an older sister as their sole sibling. Yves & YeoJin * call their duo "YiYeo" (LOONA TV #436). * tallest and shortest member of LOONA * Yves sometimes pretends to be Yeojin's mom and calls her "Jin/Jin-ah" (such as in one of the Loonakicks). Personality * According to YeoJin, Yves' personality is very delicate, warmhearted, kind, and innocent. * How Yves is described: "looks super cool but actually is a joker".Fact in Star - yyxy episode * Charming points according to herself: "Radiant, shining forehead, rabbit front-teeth, Unexpected-charm (behind the charisma, she likes cute things ><)" * A phrase that describes her the best, according to herself: "As expected!"profile card - loonabirth * Yves likes to make other people laugh. ** On her profile card from LOONAbirth, she wrote that the thing she's proud of hearing is "Yves is the funniest". She also wrote that one of the hashtags that describes her is #Gagman_Of_The_Month.Profile card - Loonabirth ** On her re-written profile card for Orbit's 1st anniversary, she wrote that her team position in LOONA is "Bellybutton thief" (= someone who makes you laugh and clutch your stomach).LOONA's Profile Rewrite * Yves a very passionate person. ** In a video letter for her birthday, her mother told her she has "too much passion". ** "#PassionMan��" is a hashtag she thought described herself. It seems that "Passion Man" is a nickname that some people gave her. * Yves has been associated with the Pokemon Eevee. Eeeve is called 이브이 (~ee-bu-ee) in korean, while Yves' stage name is 이브 (~ee-bu) in korean. * 'Soft jaguar' is one of her nicknames. ** Yves: "My nickname is the Soft Jaguar. My solo song new had an elegant and chic concept so our label gave me the swan, but fans said I have charisma like a jaguar on the stage but have a soft side off of it, so they gave me this nickname." * Yves has been compared to Snowball the bunny character from the animated movie 'The Secret Life of Pets', because the character has two sides like Yves. At home, Yves is cute and friendly and when she's out she's super charismatic. (KCON LA 2019 - KCON ROOKIES Interview) * Yves also called herself "LOONA's Baby Apple". (@Post KCONLA VLIVE) * Hashtags, that describe her, according to herself: ** Profile card (Loona Birth): #YvesUnnie, #Meokbang_Fairy, #Busan's_Fairy, #Rich_in_Predebut_Pics, #Gagman_Of_The_Month, #Follow, #Follow_me_First, #Lady_Of_The_Day profile card - loonabirth ** Profile card (Orbit's 1st anniversary): #PassionMan�� #YvesUnnie #SoftJaguar #BabyApple�� Habits * Three things Yves always carries in her bag: earphones, lipstick, wallet. (NewsAde Teamwork Test - Butterfly era). * She's bad at waking up. Overall, yyxy members tend to wake up late before car pick-up time. * Yves usually draws swans with both a beak and a mouth, and sometimes her swans have wings + arms at the same time. * She has a habit of winking. Yves: "I used to wink to look pretty but it became an habit". Yves winks even during normal conversations.Fact in Star yyxy episode Jinsoul once described that habit as "kind of an occupational disease". * The funny tears wiping gesture Yves always do is a habit she has since she was young. She said she does that when her mom doesn’t buy her the thing she wants.Fanaccount - Wiping the tears move * Yves likes to be called" Sooyoungie unnie" rather than 'Sooyoung unnie". "Sooyoung unnie" sounds awkward to her because she's from Busan.NewsAde - 59s Manual Preferences * Food ** Bubble tea/gongcha pick: black milk tea, 2x extra pearls, 50% sugarBubble tea pick ** Subway pick: steak & cheese - egg mayo, extra jalapenos, hot chili sauceSubway pick ** Perfume pick (likes or uses): musk, sweet ** Yves' favorite ice cream flavor is Baskin Robbins' "Mom is an alien" (known as "Puss in Boots" outside of South Korea).180910 | News-Ade - LOONA Teamwork Test ** She also likes pistachio ice cream.Fanaccount - Pistachio ice cream ** Her Baskin Robbins' picks: mom is an alien, new york cheesecake, chocolate forestLOONA TMI - Baskin Robbins ice cream picks! ** She likes spicy food.yyxy relationship charts - Chic News ** She likes hot pot/shabu shabu along with Kim Lip and Go Won.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat ** She likes strawberry ade.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat ** She likes macarons.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat ** "Saekom-jjang" (~Sour Queen), a brand of sour candy, was her favorite snack in middle school. She liked apple flavor back then but she can't handle sour food as well nowadays.Orbits' 1st Anniversary Chat * Fashion ** Yves likes to wear crop tees and hiphop style clothes. ** At a fansign, someone asked Yves what kind of fashion she liked and she responded that she prefers vintage clothes, generally secondhand from vintage stores.Fanaccount - Vintage fashion * Favorite ** She said she likes Go Won's stage name the most. ** Her favorite month is May because her birthday is in May. She used to say it was August. ** Her favorite b-side on X X is Colors. Fanaccount - Favorite X X's b-side ** Music styles: R&B, hip hop, and ballad. Dislikes * leopard print/patterns ** As she's trypophobic, leopard print makes her face feel itchy just by looking at it. (ENG SUB) 190524 | VLive - “You are invited to Yves' Birthday Party" (select the 2nd eng sub option) * mint chocolate * Olivia Hye's hair that fall to the ground * things that are cold * knocking sounds in the morning * She hates bugs. ** She usually lets Olivia Hye kill them for her if they're too big. * Horror movies and anything scary. Physical condition * Yves suffers from motion sickness. ** Yves said she doesn't like attraction park rides: she went on one before (the 'Tornado') and threw up for 4 hours. She gets motion sick so easily she can't ride merry go rounds.Fanaccount - puking incident * Yves said she has low blood pressure, so moving her head suddenly while dancing can be difficult.Fanaccount - Low blood pressure * During the first day of the LOONAVERSE Concerts, Yves sustained a small injury to her nose due to an accident involving YeoJin. She managed to perform throughout the rest of the concert; and while on the second day she had to refrain from dancing, she still was still allowed to sing. Wishes and goals * Yves said she would really like to take cute/lively songs like Kiss Later and Everyday I Love You and make her own version of them, with powerful and heavy beats. * She also would like to cover Kim Lip's Eclipse and Twilight and Taemin's DANGER. * Long-term Goals: "LOONA and Orbits all being happy!!! Enriching a color that's unique to Yves!" Her playlist / artists & songs recommendations * Baek Yerin (백예린) - 혼자 두지 마 (Don't Leave Me Alone) (Fact iN Star - yyxy episode) * Ben (벤) ** Ben - 180도 (180 Degree) ** Ben - 안 괜찮아 (Not Ok)Song rec: Ben - Not Okay * Brown Eyes - 벌써일년 (Already One Year)190713 | Orbit 1.0 Anniversary Letters * DPR Live - Blue Martini * NIKI - VintageSong rec: NIKI - Vintage * 180923 | TVDaily: Songs recommendation - Chuseok180923 | TVDaily: Loona's songs recs - Chuseok ** Shin Hye Sung & Lim Chang Jung (신혜성 & 임창정) - 인형 (Doll) *** Yves: "I used to always listen to this song with my mother as we prepared the holiday meals. I picked it because it reminds me of how my mom would cook as she hummed." *** Remake: KANGTA X WENDY X SEULGI (강타 X 웬디 X 슬기) - 인형 (Doll) ** SUNMI - 보름달 (Full Moon) *** Yves: "I think it'd be nice for everyone to make songpyeon, listening to Sunmi sunbaenim's "Full Moon", and making wishes on the full moon on Chuseok." * 190204 | TVDaily: Songs recommendation - Chinese New Year190204 | TVDaily - Loona's songs recs - Chinese New Year ** Sunwoo Jung A (선우정아) - 내가 나에게 (From Me to Myself) *** Yves: "Like the line that says I kept running chasing my dreams, and before I knew it I had turned 23. I want to recommend this song because now that I'm past 20, when I listen to it I can reflect on the things that are precious to me." 190204 | TVDaily - Loona members recommend songs for Chinese New Year (trans. by Litell_Johnn) * LOONA's Profile Rewrite - Playlist ** Justin Park - HONESTY (PinkSweat$Cover) ** NIKI - I Like U ** Daniel Caesar, Brandy - Love Again ** DEAN - Howlin' 404 * LOONA VLIVE Relay - Orbit 1.0 - 1st Anniversary ** CRUSH - Oasis (Feat. ZICO) ** DEAN - D (Half Moon) (Feat. Gaeko) Discography recommendations * She recommended several songs from Daniel Caesar, DEAN, Ella Mai, SUNMI, NIKI Songs she wants to cover * Kyungri (경리) - 어젯밤 (BLUE MOON) * TAEMIN - DANGER See also References }} Navigation pt-br:Yves Category:LOONA Category:Members Category:Yves Category:yyxy